


Conference Transcript 159

by Smehur



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smehur/pseuds/Smehur
Summary: Just the thing for Saren to review during a long FTL flight.





	Conference Transcript 159

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Mass Effect Kink Meme in a more compact form under the title "Fluff", a long, long time ago.

ParseInput(  
                isVoice: true,  
                isUserVerified: true,  
                userID: encrypted,  
                userPermissions: Environment.Permissions.Admin,  
                inputStream: InputStreams.Audio.StandardAudio,  
                out parsedInput: “Play it again.”);

PlayAudio(  
                outputStream: OutputStreams.Audio.FromStorage,  
                storageID: “Conference Transcript 159”,  
                titleOptions: TitleOptions.TitlesFromAASR & TitleOptions.ShowTimes & TitleOptions.ShowProbability & TitleOptions.StreamToEyepieceOnly,  
                streamingOptions: OutputOptions.StreamToEarpieceOnly,  
                volumeOptions: OutputOptions.AutoVolumeRegulation,  
                aasrOptions: AASROptions.TimeSeed & AASROptions.Algorithms.VelorDon & AASROptions.QueryForAdditionalOptions);

GST 02:24:15:16 Starting playback from index 00:00 with AASR titles; earpiece only.

00:00 [Humming of mass effect engines. P: 98%]

00:02 [Breathing of two persons. P: 98% Species: turian. P: 93% Gender: male. P: 89%]

00:12 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 52%]

GST 02:24:30:22 Query AASR threshold? default value 50; value type percent.

GST 02:24:30:23 Query AASR show best fit below threshold? false; default title “Unclassified sounds.”

00:16 [Unclassified sounds. P: 48%]

00:18 Kiss me.

00:20 Shut up.

00:22 [Laughter. P: 57%]

00:22 You don’t mean that. You like it when I talk. Admit it. You like it when I talk dirty.

00:30 Then talk dirty.

00:34 Make me.

00:36 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 59%]

00:46 Yeah… oh, yeah. That feels good… Fuck, that feels good.

00:57 That’s more like it.

00:59 [Laughter. P: 63%]

00:65 You’re a dirty old man.

00:68 I never talk dirty.

00:70 I’ll make you talk dirty.

00:73 I’d like to see you try.

00:84 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 86%]

01:12 Hm. You really never talk dirty? Now that I think back, I’ve never heard you talk dirty.

01:25 I never talk dirty. But you’re welcome to go on trying.

01:29 Maybe I should get you drunk first.

01:32 I never get drunk.

01:34 You’re a boring old man.

01:37 Is that so?

01:41 Ah!

01:55 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 63%]

01:66 Yeah… yeah… right there.

01:71 You were saying?

01:73 I take it back. You’re… the most interesting… old man… I’ve ever met. Ouch! Why’d you do that for?! It was a joke, for fuck's sake. No need to go all rough on me.

01:98 I thought you liked it rough.

02:02 No I don’t. I really don’t. Well… perhaps the kind of rough from the last time? That was pretty hot. But I don’t want you to have ideas.

02:18 I always have ideas.

02:20 Saren.

02:23 You don’t trust me.

02:25 Not with that look, I don’t.

02:28 What look?

02:31 Hungry.

02:33 That I am.

02:56 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 59%]

02:69 Is this rough?

02:72 No.

02:80 And this?

02:84 In a good way…

02:91 How about this?

02:97 Ok. I need to know what you think you’re doing.

03:03 Learning what’s rough.

03:07 Well, I’d say…

03:09 Show me.

03:12 I don’t know…

03:14 Do it.

03:17 Alright then.

03:28 That’s not even uncomfortable.

03:31 Ok…

03:44 That’s uncomfortable.

03:47 Yeah?

03:59 Ah! You may stop now. My question is answered.

03:65 Good. Any other questions?

03:67 One and the same.

03:70 Spirits, Saren. Talking to you is like counting neutrinos.

03:73 All right. How is it that you trust me with your life on the battlefield, but you don’t trust me with your body in the bedroom?

GST 02:27:87:72 Playback paused at index 03:73

GST 02:27:87:73 “Valor” VI establishing automatic interface for status updates.

GST 02:27:87:74 Streaming status information; eyepiece only; audio mute; verbosity moderate.

Engineering crew to Deck 12. Code Blue. Additional information available.

GST 02:27:95:32 Status stream ended by user.

GST 02:27:98:01 Setting status stream options: verbosity minimal.

GST 02:28:01:11 Resuming playback at index 03:77

03:77 I do trust you.

03:79 Are you trying to lie to me? Or yourself?

03:85 I’m sorry. But I already told you everything I had. It’s got nothing to do with you. It’s all on me. Not your fault, nothing you did, nothing you can do. Just my own stupid, boring issues.

04:28 Talking to _you_ is like trudging through a jungle.

04:34 I’ll shut up then. It’s what you wanted anyway.

04:35 [Humming of mass effect engines. P: 96%]

04:93 Nihlus.

04:95 I’m sleeping.

04:98 Talk to me.

05:06 [Unclassified sounds. P:37%]

05:08 I know you’ve been with other men before.

05:25 Yeah, well. Not on the… receiving side.

05:27 Never?

05:30 Not recently.

05:39 Out of principle?

03:41 Huh?

03:44 [Breathing. P: 81%]

03:49 What principle?

03:52 [Breathing. P: 76%]

03:60 You mean, like, a preference for being the dominant partner?

03:66 [Laughter. P: 90%]

03:74 You should know better by now.

03:78 Hm.

03:80 Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you forgot about the last time already?

03:82 Of course not.

03:86 [Breathing. P: 78%]

03:95 I just didn’t see it that way.

03:97 Yeah. You’re kind of… innocent that way.

04:05 Innocent?

04:08 You know. Inexperienced?

04:14 I understand now. You’re afraid I’ll do something wrong. Hurt you.

04:21 Ta-da!

04:25 [Breathing. P: 81%]

04:44 I’m sorry. That was obnoxious. I really should shut up.

04:48 [Breathing. P: 84%]

04:61 Saren? Say something? Please?

04:65 [Breathing. P: 78%]

04:76 I’m just not ready for that. I may never be. Is that a problem?

04:85 I don’t know.

04:89 [Breathing. P: 76%]

04:99 If I told you I might never kiss you, would that be a problem?

05:03 [Breathing. P: 76%]

05:22 It’s not quite the same, is it?

05:26 [Breathing. P: 69%]

05:41 But I guess I see what you mean.

05:47 Answer me.

05:53 Yeah. It would.

05:57 [Breathing. P: 71%]

05:63 Come then.

05:66 You don’t have to…

05:68 Shut up.

05:71 Yeah. I really should, shouldn’t…

05:82 [Unclassified sounds. P: 45%]

06:23 I’ll trust you first.

06:25 I never said I didn’t…

06:27 Teach me.

06:30 Saren, I…

06:48 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 68%]

06:67 Slow down.

06:69 [Laughter. P: 85%]

06:77 How the hell am I supposed to say no when you’re doing _that_?

06:85 Say yes.

06:89 Ok. Yes! You win. Ha, like that’s new. But there’s really not enough room for… anything… on this thing.

07:25 For once, we agree.

07:33 [Footsteps. P: 87%]

07:39 [Cabinet opening and closing. P: 81%]

07:51 Come.

07:53 What are you doing?

07:55 What does it look like?

07:58 [Laughter. P: 90%]

07:65 Like a… furry, fluffy rug? I can’t believe you have something like this on the ship. How did I never see it before? Next, you’ll bring out a bottle of wine and scented candles. Wait for me!

07:90 [Two persons climbing stairs. P: 94%]

08:24 Hah. Nice. I wonder how many women you’ve… entertained like this.

08:32 Guess.

08:34 What do I get if I guess correctly?

08:38 Would another kiss suffice?

08:41 Suffice? I’d fucking kill for that.

08:45 Perhaps later.

08:47 [Laughter. P: 63%]

08:56 Ok, ok. Let’s see…

08:60 [Breathing. P: 98%]

08:66 Come on. Guess.

08:69 Alright.

08:73 [Breathing. P: 98%]

08:75 None.

08:77 Is that so?

08:81 Mhm. You’re too much of a gentleman. You wouldn’t bring a lady _here_. You’d take her somewhere nice. Treat her to a peek at your good taste. A fancy hotel where no questions will be asked. A long, sweaty night with minimal conversation. You’d leave before she awakes. And wipe all your fingerprints too.

09:17 [Laughter. P: 93%]

09:25 I made myself jealous.

09:29 [Breathing. P: 78%]

09:35 Come closer.

09:55 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 65%]

09:63 So I was right, eh? I wish we played this game… more often...

09:69 What game?

09:72 The guessing game.

09:74 Guess what I’m thinking.

09:76 [Laughter. P: 79%]

09:83 That shouldn’t be… ah… difficult at all… Same rules?

09:91 Yes.

09:93 You’re… uh…

09:97 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 65%]

10:13 It’s not fair... with you distracting me like that.

10:19 Just shoot, Nihlus. You’re supposed to be good at that.

10:24 Alright. You’re wondering… how tight I am.

10:30 And…?

10:34 And…

10:38 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 71%]

10:49 And… if you can make me come… without touching me.

10:57 What do you think?

10:71 About what?

10:74 That. Making you come without touching you.

10:80 Hot as hell.

10:82 Not what I meant. I thought it was a myth.

10:88 So not a myth.

10:95 Good to know.

10:99 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 69%]

11:17 So I guessed right again? Am I good or what? And… just for the record… you could make me come… by just looking at me.

11:29 But this is far more interesting.

11:33 [Laughter. P: 83%]

11:44 Yeah… fuck, yeah.

11:48 Off with that.

11:50 Yes, sir.

11:61 All of it, Nihlus.

11:64 On it, sir.

11:81 That’s better.

11:85 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 67%]

12:00 You can bite, just don’t leave…

12:04 I know, right? You said you’ll trust me.

12:09 I do.

12:18 Get down.

12:26 Should I…?

12:28 No. Stay like that. You’re perfect like that.

12:36 [Unclassified sounds. P: 39%]

12:41 I can feel your heartbeat.

12:51 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 63%]

12:59 Are you afraid?

12:67 [Unclassified sounds. P: 48%]         

12:74 Don’t stop.

12:77 I won’t. Just tell me if…

12:79 I will.

12:83 Relax.

12:86 I’m relaxed.

12:89 No. I mean, _relax_.

12:93 [Breathing. P: 77%]

13:02 Easier said than done.      

13:05 You must will it. Let go. Just let go.

13:13 [Unclassified sounds. P: 43%]

13:20 Is that necessary?

13:23 Don’t worry. I don’t sharpen my talons.

13:27 And for once… ah! I’m glad you don’t.

13:34 Did it hurt?

13:36 No. Just cold.

13:39 [Laughter. P: 85%]

13:45 Sorry.

13:49 [Breathing. P:71%]

13:58 Relax… all the way... Yeah. Like that.

13:68 Come back, Nihlus. Use the other hand.

13:71 Right. I have another hand.

13:73 [Laughter. P: 57%]

13:77 [Breathing. P: 77%]

13:91 Ok... here goes… just relax…

13:97 [Unclassified sounds. P: 34%]

GST 02:38:21:69 Playback paused at index 13:97; reason: user input.

ParseInput(  
                isVoice: false,  
                isUserVerified: true,  
                userID: encrypted,  
                userPermissions: Environment.Permissions.Admin,  
                inputStream: InputStreams.Haptic.StandardHaptic,  
                out parsedInput: Set AASROptions.Algorithms.QuickVoice);

GST 02:38:29:23 Resuming playback at index 13:97

13:97 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 71%]

14:10 Ah!

14:12 Sorry.

14:14 It’s ok. I’m ok. You ok?

14:20 Yes.

14:24 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 74%]

14:39 Ease up. Ease up. Gotta relax… yeah, like that… oh yeah…

14:43 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 76%]

14:66 You may… move freely. Don’t hold back, Nihlus.

14:75 Fuck… I love it… when you… say my name...

14:84 Maybe… you’ll make me… talk dirty after all… Nihlus.

14:98 [Laughter. P:51%]

15:02 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 81%]

15:13 Oh this feels so good…

15:17 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 88%]

15:38 I’m close… are you close?

15:45 Wait.

15:48 What?

15:50 Come closer.

15:53 Can’t get any closer than…

15:61 Like this.

15:65 Oh. _Oh._

15:68 Give me your hand.

15:73 Ok… Ok… Oh, that’s brilliant.

15:80 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 90%]

15:89 Oh yeah… fuck yeah…

15:94 Don’t hold back.

15:96 Yessir.

16:00 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 95%]

16:09 Spirits… Oh Spirits…

16:21 [Moaning due to sexual activity. P: 98%]

16:92 [Unclassified sounds. P: 42%]

16:97 [Breathing. P: 95%]

17:23 Stay. Please? Just another minute.

17:27 All right.

17:33 You ok?

17:35 Yes.

17:38 Wanna talk?

17:41 No.

17:43 Next time I’ll…

17:45 It’s fine, Nihlus.

17:50 [Breathing. P: 93%]

17:59 I do trust you.

17:65 [Breathing. P: 97%]

17:74 I know.

GST 02:42:06:51 Playback ended at index 17:75; reason: end of stream.

ParseInput(  
                isVoice: true,  
                isUserVerified: true,  
                userID: encrypted,  
                userPermissions: Environment.Permissions.Admin,  
                inputStream: InputStreams.Audio.StandardAudio,  
                out parsedInput: “Flight status.”);

GST 02:42:46:16 Establishing interface with “Valor” VI.

GST 02:42:46:17 Requesting status update.

GST 02:42:42:18 Streaming status information; eyepiece only; audio mute; verbosity minimal.

 

Saren glanced at the notification. ETA to Serpent Nebula relay: 3 hours 32 minutes.

“Play it again.”


End file.
